


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°26 : « Fléau »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [26]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Baby!Bane, Dessel deserves a more loving family T.T, Drabble, Father issues, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Legends Never Die
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Hurst, devenu en l'espace d'un tragique instant père célibataire, n'appréciait pas franchement sa nouvelle charge.





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°26 : « Fléau »

**Author's Note:**

> Vous avez apprécié le fluff fraternel de Thrawn et Thrass ? Bien. Je vous déchire votre petit nuage : voici un père abominable, qui ne fera jamais dans le fluff. Et non, ce n'est pas Cosinga Palpatine (ça vous en bouche un coin, hein?). Il s'agit de Hurst, le père de Darth Bane... en compagnie de bébé Bane, encore connu comme Dessel.

Le bébé le fixait, calmement, de ses grands yeux bleus. Quelques semaines plus tôt, Hurst n'aurait pas su comment s'occuper correctement de son fils. Il avait appris sur le tas. Il n'avait de toute façon pas eu le choix : son épouse était morte en couches, il était devenu père célibataire par la force des choses.

Hurst en voulait à ce petit être qu'il tenait à bout de bras. Il tenait Dessel responsable de la mort de celle qui lui avait donné la vie. Rien ne venait atténuer sa haine pour ce fils non-désiré, qui avait en plus détruit sa famille.

Le bébé se mit à pleurer, comme s'il avait ressenti les émotions négatives de son père à son encontre. Hurst, déjà irrité, lui cria dessus – et le petit, déjà effrayé par la figure paternelle, après ces semaines très difficiles, continua de pleurer, mais silencieusement cette fois.

Ce pauvre enfant devinait-il déjà les horribles années qui s'annonçaient pour lui, sous la violence de son père ?

**Author's Note:**

> Eh bien, eh bien... Effectivement, bébé Dessel aurait pu ressentir les émotions négatives de Hurst, c'est un Forceux.
> 
> … Oh là là, je suis mortifiée... je crois que mon instinct maternel vient de se réveiller avec ce bébé fictif qui souffre... C'EST EXTRÊMEMENT GRAVE et très très bizarre.


End file.
